


One you Least Suspect

by hellbells



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prohibition, Bootlegger!Spencer, Crime Bosses, Crime Lord!Hotch, Crime Lord!Rossi, F/M, M/M, Prohibition Agent!Morgan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2098518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prohibition is up and running and FBI Agent Erin Strauss is furious - there is a bar selling bootleg liquor in her town. The FBI and the Marines were aware of it. Hell she was sure that many of them were frequenting the place - the question was where? How the hell can you hide in a town with a population of less than 500?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One you Least Suspect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mswriter07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/gifts).



> Author's note: To my best friend Mswriter07 - Happy Birthday my dear! She asked me to write a story with just Bourbon Reid as the prompt. Hope you like :P
> 
> and a Standard Disclaimer of don't own - All characters belong to the owners of Criminal Minds

The speakeasy was the best well known secret in town. Quantico was not a big town but it was hit by the prohibition laws just like everywhere else.  The Speakeasy was fronted by a diner -  _the best diner in town_ as the ad outside promised. After all, the diner was the perfect cover for loads of people gathering - everyone has gotta eat right? That was the guiding principle that Spencer Reid was working on when he’d bought the place anonymously. It had taken some renovations to the diner so that the patrons could hide stuff from prying eyes, say like liquor - on the very rare off chance that they were inspected randomly.

 

Still the speakeasy was booming, which Spencer appreciated as it meant that he could pay for his Ma’s medical bills in the out-of-state sanatorium. Everyone has a story and no one starts off being a criminal.  For Spencer, it was seeing a business opportunity from the constitutional amendment creating the Prohibition movement.

 

As a result of Prohibition, the country was now officially a dry land but people still wanted to drink.  Spencer owned a bakery so he could order yeast without anyone giving him a second glance. He also knew that most of the town thought of him as the anti-social genius who owns way too much land and employs way too many women. In truth both were true but Spencer didn’t care.  He’d hatched the plan with his leading ladies from buying the diner to retrofitting it - he could not have done it without Jenny, Pene’, and Emily.  

 

His favourite part though was where more and more people were visiting the Speakeasy because they wanted to be the ones to figure out who owned the bar and he was always at the bar – there for everyone to see.  In fact on this very evening - Two such gentlemen had decided that they should give their patronage to such a fine establishment. They had come in the hope that they might figure out who the owner is.

 

“So this is it?”  
  
Hotch smirked, he loved to get one over his friend.   “Yeah Dave this is it.”  
  
They stepped through and as it was just before six o’clock in the evening the speakeasy still looked like a diner. It will change soon and for many patrons that was the fun part- It was a mechanical marvel really. Aaron could see that Dave could not see it yet.  In truth if he had not visited the place the night before then he would have dismissed it too. It was probably why the place was being overlooked by the FBI and the prohibition agents in town.  He really was looking forward to seeing Dave’s face. He asked, tongue in cheek, “You are not impressed?”  
  
“If this is the joint...then no,” You could always rely on David Rossi to be bluntly honest. “Where is all the alc ... fun?” Dave Rossi finished.

 

The men were being given a wide berth which was grossly unfair. Criminal - Businessman. It was in a person’s opinion and Dave and Aaron were of the opinion that they were aggressive businessmen. It was a shame that the town had labelled them as crime lords. Actually that was unfair - it was the FBI agent Erin Strauss who had called them criminals in the paper.

 

Aaron was noticing the man at the bar. He was wearing a shirt, tie and waist jacket; his hair was longer than currently fashionable. He recognised the man, Quantico was one of those places where everyone knew everybody - he could not recall his name.  Aaron kept telling himself that he was a married man but the boy was hitting every one of his buttons. He was sitting at the diner bar, casually nursing a coffee. He was ignoring the world, seemingly with his head in numbers. Hotch was guessing it was the bakery’s figures. Still, the place must be doing well as the threads Spencer was wearing were from the same shop as Aaron’s.

 

His old friend saw the direction of his friend’s attention and sighed, “Aaron you know I - unlike many - don’t care where you dip your pen. However I should remind you we are here with a purpose.”  


Aaron didn’t flush as he was never prone to it but he did give Dave a sardonic grin. He was glad that his friend was a tad more liberal than most and didn’t give him shit about the fact that he preferred the company of men to women. He hated that he’d had to marry Haley to keep up appearances. She was not too fond of the marriage now either but she’d been aware when she’d entered into the marriage and she had been well compensated for being a shield for Aaron against the gossips.  “I have no idea. Now if it was my business I would be overseeing it but who is overseeing it here?”

 

Rossi swept his eyes over the room looking at each patron. Aaron watched as his old friend took in each person and seemingly read their soul or mind or whatever just from what they were doing.  He could not do that as well - his strengths lay in knowing the law inside and out, therefore he knew the best ways to exploit it.  He was surprised by the clock striking six and the way all the customers froze and stepped away from their chairs.   
  
Aaron did the same as far as he was concerned one was an accident; two is careless and three is a fucking pattern so when the whole room repeated the same behaviour then he was inclined to follow it. He had the fun of also watching Dave freak out when he didn’t quite move quick enough. Once he realised his seat was moving he shot up like his ass was on fire - this was a memory that he would hold over his old friend for quite a while.

 

Soon enough the pretty diner had transformed and the waitresses attire had changed and the speakeasy was in operation. It was impressive and it made Hotch want to find the brainchild of all this for more than one reason. He was imagining what he could do if he had their smarts within his organisation.

 

Rossi was impressed, “I got nothing Hotch.”  
  
Now Hotch was stunned as Rossi was always able to divine the hidden secret.  A sunny blonde approached and asked, “What can I get ya?”  
  
Hotch was sure that it was in vain but you never knew until you asked, “An audience with your boss.”  
  
She never dropped her service smile, “I’m sorry Sirs but I can’t ... even I don’t know their name.”  


Hotch pondered on that, “In that case we will have two beers.”

 

“Sure thing coming up,” she promised and with that - The sunny one left.

 

Rossi was smirking, “And the plot thickens. So no one knows who it is?”  
  
Hotch just shook his head because despite all his enquires and bribes - no one had yielded a name. It was unheard of for him. He always got his own way usually. “Nope I cannot find a name or the distribution method.”  
  
Rossi was grinning because anyone who could get one over the FBI and the Prohibition agents were alright in his book. He knew that the bootlegger had nothing to fear from the Marine base as there were soldiers in the middle dancing. “Then I really want to meet them.”  


Hotch grumbled into his pint, “You are not the only one.”  


Rossi could see that he would have to deal with his friend’s split attention all night if he was not careful. He was useless in this state so feeling charitable he decided to release his friend and go and try his luck with one of the pretty brunettes at the bar.  “Go and talk to him. Bourbon guy!”

 

Hotch frowned, “Why would I need to go and talk to him?” He wondered when the coffee switched to a glass of Bourbon.  
  
Rossi didn’t bother to hide his unimpressed look, “Please you can’t keep your eyes off him! Go and get it out of your system.”

 

Hotch knowing that Dave would not leave him alone until he at least talked to the guy headed over to the bar.  The guy was intriguing - at first glance you would think he was a nervous young man who wanted to be taken seriously, however, when you gave him a second glance you realised that was how he wanted to appear. Hotch watched as he knocked back his bourbon with a confidence and if he followed the line of his throat to watch him swallow that is between Aaron and his conscience.

 

“What can I get ya?”  
  
The guy smirked, “Same again if you’re offering.”

 

Oh Aaron was _offering_ alright _,_ he wasn’t stupid he had caught the nuance of the response.  It seemed this one might not be too hard to seduce. “I’m offering.”  
  
Spencer smiled and it reached his eyes. He was trying to think of why he might have caught the intention of the local crime boss. As far as he was aware he had no businesses that might crossover and cause a conflict of interest. Well that was not strictly true - just no one knew that he was the bootlegger and he worked hard to make sure it stayed that way. “Thank you Mr Hotchner.”  
  
Aaron sighed, “My reputation precedes me.”  
  
Spencer shrugged, “Your exploits somewhat precede you but I prefer to make my mind up based upon my own observations.”  
  
Aaron was becoming more and more intrigued, “So what have you decided?”  
  
“You’re smart. You have come here this evening with an agenda and I for some reason have distracted you. Should I be apologizing?”  
  
Aaron laughed and it would not be unfair to say that he was enchanted.  “No and it isn’t your fault. Dave’s eye has been caught by the pretty brunette in the corner.”  
  
Reid grinned because he had seen the way Dave hadn't been able to keep his eyes off Emily. He adored Emily and her contacts were more than useful in expanding his business. It was one of the reasons that he had promoted her to one of the directors in his Board of Directors. Thankfully, his company was not one of the companies that held to the stupid notion that the women’s only place was in a kitchen. It was a disservice to their intellects but Reid personally was only too happy to benefit from most people’s ignorance. He was almost certain that thanks to his smart employment practices he’d seen his profits triple despite the long, lean hard times.  “I wish your friend well in his pursuit of Em’ and I hope his pockets are deep as she will expect nothing but the best ... price of being the ambassador’s daughter.”

 

“You know her?”  
  
“She is one of the directors of my company.”  
  
Aaron was annoyed with himself that it had taken him so long to put a name to the face of the girl. In his defence Spencer Reid and his team rarely moved from his office. He was a smart young man who’d used his smarts to get what he wanted in life. He took the challenges that life threw at him and beaten all of them. It was quite inspiring - for someone with a heart. He took a sip of his own bourbon and shared a conspiratorial grin with his new friend.  “I think I will enjoy watching this ...”  
  
Spencer rolled his eyes in annoyance; he was never fond when people tried to hide their intelligence. He was used to being one of the smartest people in the room. He hated it when on the rare occasion he could match wits - it was never to be; as the other person feared to show just how smart they are. “It is Spencer Reid but you already knew that Mr Hotchner.”

 

“Guilty but sometimes at places like this people prefer not to be their true selves.” Aaron replied. He was glad that his new friend seemed to accept that as an explanation.

 

“You’re forgiven.”  


They spent thirty minutes just talking about this and that it was an enjoyable way to spend an evening. They talked about many wide ranging topics and Aaron discovered that Dr Reid was the prodigy that they all made him out to be.  He also was quick to realise despite what all the naysayers said - he was not naive and he could see Reid’s empire expanding exponentially.

 

Their intimate conversation was broken by a weird alarm and all of the patrons reacted to it in the same way. They placed drinks and anything that could be illegal back onto special compartments on the tables. The second that the last thing was in place the tables changed back and the speakeasy was once again a diner. All patrons suddenly had a coffee or a milkshake to drink not a beer or bourbon.

 

Hotchner was confused, “What is it?”  
  
“We’re about to have visitors,” Spencer explained and he seemed calm.

 

The visitors were none other than FBI Agent Erin Strauss and Prohibition Agent Derek Morgan.  

 

Penelope Garcia was bold and quite frankly out of time - Spencer was sure that she was too modern for her times. She dressed in bold colours uncaring of convention and chose to openly date a coloured man and anyone who was stupid to offer up a comment left with ringing in their ears.  She gave a smug grin to her lover and soon-to-be-husband, “Sugar it is so nice of you to stop by and share a meal.”

 

The severe FBI agent was frustrated by what she found, “Who owns the diner?”  
  
JJ and Penelope shrugged, “We’ve tried to find out. Reid Industries want to buy it.”

 

She was fuming, “One of you know who owns this diner.”  
  
Every patron shrugged and one of the braver ones, a person Aaron didn’t know spoke up, “Why is the diner of interest to the FBI?”  
  
“You and I both know that this is more than a _diner.”_ She spat out.  She could not believe the cone of silence that had surrounded the place it was worse than Al Capone’s organisation. She looked over the patrons and seemed delighted at seeing Aaron there. She walked over and stepped right in front of him and Spencer.

 

“I find it interesting that you are here Mr Hotchner.”

 

Aaron was about to launch a scathing retort - after all it was not a town secret that there was no love lost between the two people. However Spencer stepped in front of him, “I don’t see why Agent Strauss. I invited him for a coffee to discuss business.”  


“You invited him?”  
  
Spencer nodded, looking as earnest as possible even going as far as to tuck a stray piece of hair back behind his head. “Yes Ma’am I was told that he is unparalleled in his knowledge of business law.”

 

Aaron had liked Spencer before but seeing the bang up job he was doing in confusing Erin Strauss right now - _he was in love._ He risked a glance to his best friend who was enjoying this as much as he was. Aaron just knew that he was going to treasure this evening for a long time.

 

She did not look impressed, “Spencer you are a good man and you have done right by the Academy but you should be careful who you _consort_ with.”  
  
Spencer was personally getting exceedingly annoyed by people assuming that he was too naive and couldn’t tell friend from foe. They seemed to think that he’d managed to get so far with his business through sheer luck. He would let them keep thinking that as it suited him but that did not mean that he didn’t get aggravated by it.  “I will bear that in mind Agent Strauss.”  
  
Penelope bless her soul distracted the terse conversation as she was guessing that her little genius friend was going to blow a gasket. She asked her fiancé, “What are you doing here?”  
  
“There was a tip that there was alcohol here.” He sounded annoyed ... and the funniest thing was that they both knew that there was alcohol here.

 

“Sorry baby I’d know and I would share if it wasn’t against the law. We wouldn’t be stupid enough to share alcohol as it is against the law and would get us shut down.”

 

Strauss did not look impressed by her explanation but she had no formal warrant and there was no alcohol visible. She was pushing in the hopes that someone would crack even if it was a vain hope.  “You’re telling me that you are that **_popular_** that you have this many customers this late?”  
  
Penelope seemed offended by the notion that might not be, “They have the best coffee and short-fry cook in the business!”

 

All the patrons shouted, “Hell yeah!”  
  
Spencer spoke up, “I’m sorry if your tipster cost you a journey Agent Strauss.”

 

If it had been anyone else Aaron was sure that she would have arrested them for their cheek. Spencer though had a way about him that made him seem so damn innocent. It seemed like big bad Strauss agreed, “I don’t like this. This stinks but as I can find no evidence I will be on my way. Agent Morgan can you kindly unhand Miss Garcia and we’ll be on my way.”

 

Morgan backed away a little bit sheepishly from Pene’ - although all could see that he was not sorry.   All knew of the man. He was a good cop that was being discriminated against. So if he happened to turn a blind eye to the diner for a little bit extra that could help keep a rough of him and Penelope then he didn’t care. “We’re to be married Agent Strauss.”  


It was an old argument clearly from the weary tone. The times were strange. They allowed that all people were free but it wasn’t for many acceptable for you to marry outside your own race.  Spencer thought it ridiculous was that people set rules on who you could love. Love was love and that was all there was to it as far as he was concerned.

 

Seeing her plan go up in flames she marched off, practically flouncing.  All watched as her heels clacked across the floor. No one really spoke until they heard the car pull away and then they laughed.  No one moved, as no one was sure when things would change.  

 

Hotchner would have missed it but he happened to glance in Spencer’s direction.  He happened to catch the weird remote being moved through his papers to his pocket and almost straight after Spencer pocketed the device - the diner was once again transformed into the speakeasy. The crowd cheered, not caring who the owner was only that their liquor had returned.

 

Spencer knew the jig was up - Hotch could see the resigned look on his face. He didn’t bother to deny it or come up with an excuse. It was funny though considering his objective this evening was to discover the owner that seemed pointless now. He was too entranced and if there was one thing that this evening had showed him with the FBI visit was that it was too easy risky for him to venture into the trade. He had way too much scrutiny on him.  He smiled, “Let’s get out of here?”  
  
Reid was glad that he was suggesting a quieter place, “My place.”

  
Hotch nods and they leave the speakeasy quietly.  He could sense Reid’s nervousness. He tried to explain, or at least alleviate his nerves, “I want to get to know you better not talk business.”  
  
Reid was stunned; he’d never really had anyone show him that type of attention, asking almost like he wanted to double check, “You sure you are not mixing business with pleasure?”  
  
Hotchner laughed, deep and rich. He was glad to know that he was one of the few to know that Spencer had such a deadpan humour, “Oh I know what the two mean and I can assure you I am as skilled at both.”  
  
“We shall have to put that to the test.”  
  
Now that was bold for him. He was a virgin but he knew what he wanted. Tonight he wanted Aaron Hotchner and he was too damn smart not to get what he wanted. The drive to his apartment passed in a comfortable silence. It was mainly as both occupants were fantasizing about what would happen once they reached the other end.

 

** &*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*& **

 

Aaron could not wait to return to Spencer’s apartment,  It would have been poor tastes to take him back to his place where Haley was staying with Jack.  

 

Spencer was a little uncertain, “Your wife is okay with this?”  
  
“She knew the arrangement she was entering into when we married. She knew that my affections ran towards men and not women.”  


Spencer looked bashful and couldn’t help but blush under his intense stare. He felt that Aaron was looking into his very soul and he was feeling strangely vulnerable as a result, “I have never risked this before.”  
  
Aaron was melting. He was sure that he would not be able to leave this as a one-night stand. He had no clue how they could carry on their affair under the public eye but he would figure it out.  “Then I’m honoured.”

  
He wasn’t lying - he was honoured. He was not good enough; he was definitely not a nice man. Yet Spencer was a smart man and had point blank told him that he was bright enough to make his own mind up.  He would make sure that Spencer would not regret tonight.

 

Spencer blushed again, he was nervous but he knew what he wanted. He wanted one night that was for him. He was not at work; he was not here for his Ma or to take on the world. It was just for him. “Honour me later ... kiss me now.”

 

Hotch laughed softly, pulling Spencer close by his tie. This kiss was soft and gentle; coaxing Spencer into action. He was shocked by the voracity of the response. He was so responsive and that little whimper sent him from semi hard to rock hard within seconds. He broke off reluctantly, “Where’s the bed?”  
  
He watched Spencer’s lust-blown eyes open slowly. Spence’ was slow and pliant enjoying the moment. Hotch grinned as he was pulled along a corridor in the apartment that he assumed was the bedroom. He was in no hurry and he wanted to kiss Spencer more. He didn’t think about it as he slammed them against the wall, grabbing his hands so they were above his wrist. Spencer moved into the kisses - like was the dying of thirst and Hotch was the only source of water. They broke the kiss only when oxygen was an issue. Hotch couldn’t stop kissing him even then, he kept leaving teasing kisses and licks all along Spencer’s jaw.  He was a good man and knew not leave suspicious bruises that could not be covered but that did not mean - he wouldn’t tease Spencer.

 

He heard the wicked groan and he wanted to catalogue all the noises that he could pull from him.  He murmured against his throat, “Bed!”  


Reid dragged him into the bedroom and it was so Reid the bedroom. There was a simple dresser and a sturdy bed but the walls were wall-to-wall books.  He loved the style. He dragged Spencer over to the wooden bed.  They tumbled onto the bed, in a heap trying to grab at each other’s clothes.

 

Hotch saw Reid blush as he pulled away Spence’s shirt. He was disarmed by Spencer blushing especially as it went below his trouser line. His hand subconsciously fell to his trousers so that his hand dipped below the line. He looked up mindful that Spencer was a virgin.  He saw the nod and the hips bucking and took that for permission. His hand moved to unbuckle the belt and loosen the trousers. He really wanted to see what lay below. Thankfully he was not the only one, as Spencer was bucking and writhing beneath him,

 

“Hurry.”  


“I will get you there baby.”

 

“Soon,” Spence’ hissed.  
  
Hotch loved it; he was demanding and challenging and he found himself wanting to rock his world.  He needed to make sure that Spencer never forgot tonight.  His hands were roaming - stroking and kneading all over the tight muscles. It worked and as he continued further and further down Spencer’s front - the man turned into a puddle of goo.  Aaron knew what effect he had as Spencer’s weeping erection told him everything. He was bucking into the slightest touch and whimpered when past his dick.  “Shush I know what you need .... I will get you there.”

 

Spencer glared, “Sooner ... not later.”  
  
Aaron chuckled because no one would believe him if he said that Spencer Reid even had that tone in him. Still he was smart enough to listen.  He teasingly stroked Spencer's erection, revelling in the moans and whimpers.  He watched as the young genius went closer and closer to the edge.  At the last moment - he pulled away.

 

Spencer's glare was truly too cute for words.  Aaron dropped a teasing kiss on one nipple, whilst swirling his finger around the other one.  He went lower and lower, until Spencer gasped when he kissed the genius' weeping erection.

 

"Oh god."

 

Aaron smirked, knowing that he probably looked especially wicked loose around Spencer's achingly hard erection.

 

He waited for it and he got it,

 

"Please Aaron."

 

And there it was, the plea Aaron wanted to hear - he dived lower. He swirled his tongue around the erection like it was a delicious ice-cream.

 

He saw Spencer buck up and watched as his eyes fluttered close.  He savoured the taste and texture. He was sweet and salty. He chased the taste, bobbing up and down.  Spencer was closer to coming undone. This time he let him, he felt the tug of his hair.  It was sweet and it seemed like Spencer was a true gentleman.

 

Spencer had climaxed and Aaron only let him go when he whimpered over being too sensitive. “Want you to get your happy ending to.”  
  
Aaron smiled, “Oh baby that is the first. Turnover trust me we will both be happy.”  
  
Spencer moved over so that Hotch got the perfect view of his ass. He gently spread those pale cheeks to unfurl his hidden pick entrance. Aaron moved closer, letting his tongue swirl around the virgin entrance. He gently pushed forward. He felt Spencer’s groan reverberate through his body. It was filthy and debauched but the sounds he was pulling from his lover made it all worth it.  He pulled away reluctantly, “Stay still so I can show you pleasures that you have never known.”  


Reid was on his hands and his legs. He was panting and trying to stay upright, “Easier said than done.”

 

Hotch laughed and he felt it ripple through his entrance. He whimpered - not sure if he could take it.  He hissed when he felt the finger slot inside him. It was weird. He felt full and yet at the same time not full enough. He pushed back against the finger wanting to feel more. Hotch pulled away and watched as his finger, eased by nothing more than spit eased its way in and out of Spencer’s body.  “Where’s the lotion?”  
  
Spencer would have flushed but his body was already running hot. His hand flung over the cabinet side and pulled open his drawer. He tried to reach for the bottle but his hand was slapped away. He would have complained but it was at that minute he felt a magic place stroked. All his nerves snapped at once and he felt like he was on top of the world. “Oh do that again.”  
  
Hotchner was powerless to resist so he kept striking his prostate. And yet he was gently adding more and more slick to ease his way so that they could finally be joined as one. He’d done the preparation so slowly despite wanting nothing more than to ram inside Reid and keep thrusting until the only thing he knew was his name. He was ready and Spencer was as ready as he could be, “Are you sure?”  
  
Spencer nodded, “I’m sure.  It will hurt but it will be a good hurt.”

 

Aaron pushed forward slowly, savouring the slow way that Spencer’s body split to accommodate him.  Spencer was beautiful and brilliant. Hotch was amazed that Spencer’s body could fit him. Not only fit him but respond so sweetly to him.  Spencer was flushed and gone on his lust but he was pushing back against Hotchner, making him go deeper.  It was not enough for Spencer; he moaned, “More  … harder.”  
  
Hotch smirked as he snapped his hips viciously. He knew he’d nailed Spencer’s sweet spot the way he arched off the bed.  It was fun but not enough as he could not see his face.  Aaron was not having that so he pulled out and maneuvered Spencer so he was on his back.  He was not pushing back inside before Spencer could complain about being empty. He loved the long moan, better and louder than a whore when he pushed back inside Spence’.  “Is that what you want?”  
  
“Harder.”  
  
Aaron listened and kept up a punishing pace. It was clear that Spencer approved as he writhed beneath him. The power that Spencer was gifting him was immense and he wanted to make sure that he came again. “Want you to cum again … Just from me pounding your sweet spot.”  
  
He saw Spencer’s eyes roll into the back of his head as he climaxed again. It was too much for him and he started to thrust mindlessly, having lost all sense of rhythm and reason.  Spencer was getting the idea of dirty talk, “Do it. Cum inside me let me feel it paint my insides.”  


It was enough to make him come. He collapsed in a heap. He tried to move off Spencer mindful of his wait but the genius pulled him on top. “Stay for a minute.”  
  
So he did. In truth, Aaron knew that he could stay there forever. He hated the times they lived in and could only hope that things would change for the future generation.  He found himself stroking Spencer’s face, committing each detail to memory. “I wish I could do this every day.”  
  
It earned him a wry smile, “Society will never allow it so we will steal our own time.”  


Hotch would have liked to dismiss that as romanticism as he cleaned them up. He would have only he saw the look of determination and knew it was what he wanted to. “Like you steal the liquor?”  
  
Spencer smirked, “Is that jealousy I’m hearing?”  
  
“Pride,” was his honest answer and it delved into another make-out session. This was not the end - _it was the start of something new._

 

** &*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*& **

 

Aaron met up with Dave in the morning. Dave was looking as satisfied as he was, and not even the thought of having to return to Haley bothered him.  He was in that good a mood, “You good to go?”  
  
Rossi smirked, “Yeah I am, you?”

 

Hotch nodded, “Yeah I am. You should know I’m thinking about cooking.”  
  
Rossi frowned wondering if Hotch had lost his mind last night asked one more time, “Cooking?”  
  
Aaron smirked, “Yeah I’m thinking yeast based products would be good.”  
  
Rossi cocked his head to the side. It seemed his friend had been more successful than he realised, “So you finally have the identity of our bootlegger?”  
  
Aaron knew that Dave would never tell anyone if that was what he asked and yet strangely he found himself shaking his head in denial. He wanted to keep the mysterious Spencer Reid all to himself.  He would keep Spencer’s secret and right now he had a new mission. He wanted to woo Spencer Reid to work for him and maybe ... just a bit more than **work** for him.

 


End file.
